How I Changed the Warriors
by Nova Bucker
Summary: Amy is an 11 year old girl who loved to read. Everyone said one day she'd fall into a book one day but she didn't listen. She didn't know how right they were...
1. Chapter 1

**How I Changed the Warriors **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors book series I just have to write about them, really I have to or else I'd be nothing but a couch potato…**

**Summary: I stink at summaries, just read it…**

**Pairing/s: Still not sure…**

**A/N:** Just a warning, I'm not going to be here for the Summer, don't expect too many updates. I'll work as fast as my brain will let me. Once school starts again it'll go faster.

**The Fall**

**"Amy will you stop reading that book for just one second?" Amy's Mother said in an exasperated tone. "But it's just getting to the good part." Amy whined in a high shrill voice. "Amy I swear, one day you're going to fall into that book if you keep reading it. I mean you've already read the entire series up to date and your waiting for the new one to come out. Why do you have to keep reading ones that you've already read?" Amy's Mother asked with an annoyed look. "Mom, it keeps me busy and it's like a movie only it is in my head. It's like a private theater!" Amy said happily as she walked out the door. **

**_It's a new day the most important one of all, the first day of the summer._ "Whhoooppeee!" Amy cried as she dashed into the woods laughing with joy. Amy ran all the way to her favorite spot in the woods, a clearing next to the river with a perfect view of the sky. Amy plopped down in her usual spot below the large oak tree and she took out her Warriors book, Into the Wild and started to read.**

"_It was dark. _Rusty could sense something was near. The young tomcat's eyes opened wide as he scanned the dense undergrowth. This place was unfamiliar, but the strange scents drew him onward, deeper into the shadows. His stomach growled, reminded him of his hunger. He opened his jaws and let the warm smells of the forest reach the scent glands on the roof of his mouth.**" Amy read out loud in a clear fluent voice and stopped abruptly as she began to wonder. "Man… It's just not fair it's like the Warriors have nothing but adventure, and I can only watch from the sidelines. Life is just not fair…" Amy complained as she memorized her page number and stared at the bright blue sky. "I wish… I wish that I could be a cat in the Warriors series! And… that I would be able to join the ThunderClan 'cause that's where all the action and good parts happen! Also I'd love to change a few things while I'm there too…" Amy wished with hope. Then her thoughts plummeted as she remembered that this was reality not a fantasy. That would never happen. _Well it was a happy thought while it lasted…_ Thought Amy, as she read a few more pages out loud, in a clear voice. The words just slipped out her lips like a steady flow of musical notes that seemed to work like magic around her. She stopped short as she started to feel queasy and the world seemed to spin around her. She was lifted into the air by an invisible force as her Warriors book opened and a whirlwind came up from it and swallowed her up.**

**Amy was falling; there was no sign of any ground below. All around her were flashes of bright and dark lights. She could feel her insides shifting and her body becoming lighter. Her bones were re-arranging and the squishing and rubbing sounds were making her want to throw up. _Whoa… _Thought Amy as she kept falling. Her hands were growing black fur as she started to notice one other thing… "Oh… oh cool!" Exclaimed Amy as she watched the rest of the transformation take place. She was smaller, more nimble and her hearing, smell, and sight were so much better. _Could it? Could it really have happened? Could my wish have really been granted? At long last?_ Amy thought with excitement and awe. These thoughts were interrupted at her first sight of ground. _Oh no! Not now! My wish finally gets granted, I can't just die. _Amy thought with a blaze of anger. _NO! I will just have to hope for the best, that's all… _Amy started to hope as the ground came nearer and faster than ever. Then… Nothing…**

The End… Just kidding! Ha! Ha! Don't mind me just keep reading. (stifle an uncontrollable laugh)

**Amy woke up with a start, she was up and in absolute attack mode with her back arched and showing her fangs. _Wait a minute, Fangs? When in the world did I get fangs?_ Amy wondered quickly as she got a good look at herself. She had Jet-Black fur with a white-tipped tail and two thin; rings of white fur encircled her tail just below the tip. She was bursting with excitement as she half-ran, half-stumbled towards a small man-made pond to take a look at herself. She gasped in wonder, awe, and amazement. She was a lovely tabby she-cat with jet-black fur with white-tipped ears and a beautiful white-tipped tail. Amy also notices that she had icy blue eyes that shined with delight. She decided to practice acting ad moving like a cat. As she ran she took notice at the length of her coat, it was sort of in the middle of being short and long. She was listening to everything around her and she was acting more and more like a cat. _ This is so awesome! I can hardly believe it actually happened. It's absolutely unbelievable, but it's here… _Amy thought with wonder after she got over her bursting joy. Then she started wondering why she kept hearing a jingling noise through the entire time that she was there. Then she realized with a falter that she was a kittypet… **

**_Man oh man… I can't believe it! I get to start at the beginning, what fun! It's practically the most delicate part of the whole series! Well… The whole story is very delicate come to think of it… Well… this'll be fun I just have to stare at the woods for a couple of days where Lionheart, Bluestar, and Graypaw can see me but I have to make sure Rusty gets there too… _Thought Amy as she saw Smudge and Rusty talkingon the fence in Rusty's Twoleg's garden. _I ought to introduce myself somehow… Well, hear goes nothing… _ Thought Amy as she walked up to the fence and said, "Hi, my name's Breeze I'm new in town." "Oh, hey. Well… My name's Rusty and this is my friend Smudge." Rusty said with a friendly attitude, while Smudge smiled quietly. Soon after the introductions Rusty, Smudge and I were talking about this town and I told them what my town was like. "Must be nice to live so near to the woods…" Rusty's voice trailed off as he glanced at the woods across the field. "You won't catch me going in there, not for all the best food in the world." Smudge said with a scared look. Then he added, "Henry went there once and he said that he saw some wild cats that fight over every scrap of food and sharpen their claws and teeth on bones." "That fat old tabby never went into the woods." Rusty scoffed. "No, really. He caught a Robin there." Smudge insisted. "I'm going for a look around." Rusty declared as he started to walk towards the woods. "Hey can I come too? I never go to the woods very often I've always been curious…" Amy said. "Okay you can come too." Rusty said with a little thought. They walked through the woods and a few minutes later Rusty tried to hunt a mouse but he got distracted and the mouse ran off. Amy saw a gray tail, it seemed like another cat. But she knew that it was Graypaw so she was prepared…**

**Graypaw sprang out of the bushes like lightning. He was fast but Amy was faster, she sidestepped to the left and Graypaw crashed into Rusty. They tumbled and fought. _This is so cool! _Thought Amy as she watched the fray, then Rusty kicked Graypaw off of him and Graypaw landed on her and started to attack her instead. "Mmmmrrroooaaaaa!" Amy screeched at the top of her lungs as she took a few successful swipes at Graypaw. Amy hopped a couple feet away then she tried out a move that she'd always wanted to try out. She leaped into the air and pretended to try to land on Graypaw's head. Graypaw jumped up and crashed into her belly the momentum was just enough for her to kick at his belly with her back legs and send him flying into a nearby bush. Just as Amy was getting into it, Graypaw sat down and started to clean his paw, all signs of aggression gone. "You two put up a pretty good fight for tame kittypets." Said the gray tom cheerfully as he licked his forepaw. "I'll fight you again if I have to." Rusty said with a growl as his fur flattened and he relaxed. Amy felt strangely disappointed; every part of her was rearing for a good tussle like the one that Graypaw put up. Amy reluctantly let her black fur lie flat on her shoulders once more. "I'm Graypaw by the way." Graypaw said with a cheery grin. "What's a couple of kittypets like you doing out in the woods anyway? Don't you know that it's dangerous?" Asked Graypaw. "If _you're _the most dangerous thing the forest can offer than I think I can handle it." Rusty said scornfully. You are both lucky that you didn't run into Shadowclan or they would've ripped you apart, no questions asked." Graypaw said with a straight face. Graypaw suddenly cocked his ears behind him. Amy cocked her ears forward and listened, she heard pawsteps near quiet, stepping through the underbrush. "I think you guys should ru-"Graypaw started to say. But Amy interrupted him by saying, "Someone's coming!" Amy said in a low urgent voice. Rusty got confused because he did not know which way to jump. Then Amy just played along and pretended to be confused as well. "Quick, run!" Graypaw said urgently. Amy Rusty were about to leap into the bushes. Too late, two bigger, older, tougher looking cats strolled out of the underbrush. "What's going on here?" The gray she-cat said with a stern glare. Graypaw crouched even lower to the ground when he saw a magnificent golden tabby came out. "You shouldn't be so near to the twolegplace Graypaw." The golden tabby said angrily as he narrowed his green eyes. "Yes Lionheart I'm sorry." Gray paw said as he looked down at his paws. "Who are they?" The gray she-cat asked sternly. Amy did her best not to flinch as Bluestar turned her piercing stare towards her. "They're no threat." Graypaw mewed quickly. "They're just a couple of twoleg pets that live beyond the clans territories." **

**_Just a twoleg pet! _Amy thought with anger. _I at least was a lot tougher than Rusty was. Humph! As if! I was practically handing Graypaw's but to him… _Amy thought in frustration. She almost said something but she held her tongue as she noticed Bluestar's warning glance. _Bluestar noticed my anger… Better work on having a deadpan face._ Amy thought calmly. Then they talked for like two minutes and throughout the whole thing Amy was quiet and didn't even ask any questions. "You both reacted well for kittypets turning and attacking Graypaw though he was stronger than you." Rusty and Amy were taken aback by the unexpected praise from Bluestar. Bluestar started talking about how they would threaten the clan when they take any food from the forest. Bluestar narrowed her gaze to Amy, "Seeing you fight Graypaw shows that you have some fighting experience for one as young as you, where did you learn?" Bluestar asked suspiciously. Amy felt alarmed, _I'll have to make something up…_ Well… I was born on the streets… Amy's voice trailed off. Rusty asked some more questions to Bluestar about how is life so hard in the wild. "Maybe you both should find out some of these things for yourselves." Bluestar said, then she added, "Would you like to join the Thunderclan?" Rusty and Amy were so surprised that they couldn't speak.**

**Bluestar went on: "If you did, would train with Graypaw and become a clan warrior." "But kittypets cannot be warriors!" Graypaw blurted out. "They don't have warrior blood!" Bluestar's eyes clouded, "Warrior blood… Too much of that has been spilled already" She echoed with a sigh. "But consider this there is no guarantee that you will ever become full-warriors. The task might prove too hard for you both. After all you are probably used to the comfortable life." Lionheart said. "Why offer us a chance then?" Amy asked just so she would start to feel like a statue. "You are right to question our motives young one. The fact is, we need more warriors." Bluestar said flatly. We'd better go or Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us." Lionheart said as they started to walk off. "Wait! Can we think about your offer?" Rusty called out. "Lionheart will be here at sunhigh. Give us your answer then." Bluestar said as she, Lionheart, and Graypaw walked out of sight into the underbrush. **

**Rusty and Amy slept off their nights wanderings and woke up early that morning. They were heading towards the woods and then Amy noticed Rusty's confused look. "Hey, anything bothering you?" Amy asked him absent-mindedly. "No. Well, yes. I guess…" Rusty's voice trailed off as he thought if it was the right thing to do to abandon his comfortable life. As they went to the same place where they met Bluestar, Lionheart, and Graypaw and found Lionheart waiting for them. "Well, I was expecting maybe that one of you was going to show, but I certainly wasn't expecting you both." Lionheart said with a hint of humor. Then he said, "Can you tell if I'm alone?" Rusty and Amy lifted their heads and could sense another cat. Then a long-bodied white tom came out of the underbrush. Rusty tensed up. Amy did her best to fake it, but she was always a terrible actor, her actions was clearly fake. Then Rusty gave the white tom a curios sniff. "Hello young ones. I've heard much about you." Murmured the white cat. "Come on you can talk when we get to camp." Lionheart ordered as he and Whitestorm leapt into the bushes. Amy and Rusty sped behind them. Halfway to the camp, _Wow this is pretty easy for me considering that I've never been a forest cat. Well... Maybe because I'm athletic as a person so I'm athletic as a cat._ Amy thought as she leaped over a deep gully. She looked behind her and saw Rusty struggling to keep up with the Lionheart and Whitestorm as they were speeding through the forest. They stopped to rest at a formation of rocks. "We are very close to camp now," Meowed Lionheart. While Rusty scanned the forest floor for any signs of life, Amy lifted her nose and tried to pick out any cat scents. "Use your nose like she is doing." Hissed Whitestorm impatiently. Then they started towards a broad flat path and they saw the Thuderclan camp.**

**Amy was alive with excitement and started reviewing what she was going to say if anyone asked about her name or past. _Okay I'm going to go by the name Breeze for a little bit. _Then Bluestar walked up, "They came" Bluestar said addressing her warriors. Lionheart was convinced that they would not." Whitestorm meowed. "What did you think of them?" she asked. "The black one kept up pretty well on the return journey and so did the ginger one as well." Whitestorm admitted. They were pretty strong for kittypets." **

"**So it is agreed?" Bluestar looked at Lionheart and Whitestorm.**

**Both cats nodded.**

"**Then I shall announce their arrival to rest of the clan." Bluestar leapt up onto the boulder and yowled, "Let all who are old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting."**

**Her clear call brought all cats trotting toward her, coming like liquid slithering out of the shadows. Amy stayed where she was flanked by Whitestorm. The other cats settled themselves and looked expectantly at their leader. "Never before ha the Thunderclan had so little apprentices and diminishing warriors. It has been a made decision that we will take an outsiders and train as a warrior. There were murmurs and yowls of disagreement. Then Longtail gave an even louder caterwaul and said, "You two are nothing a couple of weakling kittypets. Look at their collars it practically says that they have submitted to the twolegs. Rusty leapt at Longtail and the tussle began. Then a deafening yowl screeched up and said, "Your kittypet collar will make you a poor hunter at best, the worst is that it will bring twolegs looking for a poor lost kittypet who fills the forest with it's pitiful tinkling." All cats howled in agreement. Amy looked around to see who said that and she saw Darkstripe tougher than Longtail but Amy was mad. Her shoulders quivered with anger. "Do you dare back down from a" Lionheart started to say but never finished as Amy leaped onto Darkstripe and started to claw at him like a maniac. Then Darkstripe kicked Amy off and she flew backwards, but she still landed on her feet. Amy made a high jump that exposed her soft under-belly and gave Darkstripe a chance to crash into her. _Hah! Sucker! _Thought Amy as she hit the ground then she kicked at Darkstripe in the gut and he literally bounced backwards. Amy rushed towards him and two seconds later they were locked in a screaming, writhing, tumbling tussle. Darkstripe pinned Amy to the ground and started to tug at her collar. Amy thought quick and made one she made one powerful bite to her collar and it snapped. Then Bluestar said, "both cats have lost their twoleg collars in battle it is a sign from Starclan. They are to be Thunderclan apprentices." Both Rusty and Amy walked up to the base of Highrock, "You look like a brand of fire in the sunlight. You shall be called from this day forward until you have earned a warrior name you shall be known as Firepaw." Bluestar declared. "And you," Bluestar said looking at Amy, "You are swift and cunning you shall be known as Breezepaw." Amy shook with excitement. After that Breezepaw thought, _Wow… I can hardly believe that this is real. I can't believe that I'm a Thunderclan apprentice now! _Amy thought. _Now the real challenge begins…_**

**Me: I hope you'll all enjoy this first chappie!**

**Firepaw: I wonder what's going to happen next?**

**Redtail: Hey Nova Bucker can you make it so I don't die?**

**Me: I'm sorry Redtail, but I can't do that. Or else I will throw the entire story out of whack. **

**Firepaw: Hi I'm Firepaw, I never met you Redtail…**

**Redtail: Well **_Duh… _**that's because Erin Hunter just had to kill me off before the story even started! (Stamps the ground angrily)**

**Erin Hunter: Hey I had good reason Redtail! It's called cause and effect, _Duh!_**

**Me: Will you people just stop bickering! You're all giving me a major headache!**

**Firepaw: I honestly don't have a clue who this Erin Hunter twoleg is anyway.**

**Me: She is the author of the Warriors series. You know the one who created you. (sarcastically) **

**Firepaw: You mean… I'm not real? (makes big puppy dog eyes and starts to whimper)**

**Me: No that is not what I am saying it's just that there are different dimensions and yours is one of them.**

**Fireheart: Hey! Quit your lousy whimpering Firepaw!**

**Me: Hey Fireheart! Can please stop those two (Points to Erin Hunter and Redtail who are arguing) stop them from bickering. **

**Fireheart: Alright break it up!**

**Redtail: You shoulda let me live! **

**Erin Hunter: Well we had budget cuts buddy couldn't afford your character so deal with it!**

**Redtail: Well you shouldn't be such a mule! You sure look like one! (sticks his tongue out)**

**Fireheart: I said break it up…**

**Erin Hunter: What did you say!**

**Redtail: Do you have mice in your ears? I said you're as stubborn as a mule!**

**Erin Hunter: That's it, cat or not I'm gonna pummel you til' you're nothing but a puddle in the ground! (jumps towards Redtail and they both started trying to pummel each other)**

**Fireheart: I SAID BREAK IT UP! OR DO I HAVE TO COME IN THERE, DRAG YOUR HIDES APART AND USE THEM FOR A RUG? (does this with fire in his eyes.)**

**Erin Hunter: He started it!**

**Redtail: Nu uh!**

**Erin Hunter: Ya huh!**

**Firepaw: (To Fireheart) Who are you? And why do you look exactly like me?**

**Fireheart: I can't tell you that…**

**Me: The idiots I live with… (murmured)**

**Everyone else: What!**

**Me: (laughs nervously) **

**Everyone else: Gggrrrrrr…**

**Me: Uh oh…**

**Everyone else: Get her! (everyone else starts running after me)**

**Me: (while running like the hounds of hell are behind me) Well please review, I'll update as soon as I can… (looks behind to see everyone chasing me) Oh, by the way, IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS ON THIS THING, I SWARE TO DAVY JONES LOCKER THAT I WILL STOP WRITING!**

**Davy Jones: How dare ye use me locker as a sware me harty! In a sea of trouble yer in fer. (starts chasing me and is waving a sword around)**

**Me: Gulp!**


	2. Chapter 2

How I Changed the Warriors

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors, *Sigh* Erin Hunter does… *Sobs*

Pairing/s: I have no clue… (yet…)

A/N: Anyways… Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm trying to multitask 6 fics back here! *Smiles sweetly* Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new chappie!

RedTail: I'm telling you Erin Hunter that you should've let me live!

Erin Hunter: Well, I'm telling you RedTail that I was the writer and I made you die! So there! (*stamps foot*)

Me: I can't believe that you two are still arguing! Sheeeeshhh…

Turkey: Gobble! Gobble! Gobble!

RedTail & Erin Hunter: What's with the Turkey?

Me: You'll see… (*smiles deviously*)

Chapter 2: Turkey Gone Wild

_Amy's POV…_

I was totally excited to start training, but I had no idea who my mentor was gonna be.

_I'm goin' to be the best! I hope… _I thought as I made my way out of the apprentices' den, towards the clearing. I was greeted by Whitestorm who I guess was my new mentor, I was so excited.

"Breezepaw, before you start your training you get a tour of Thunderclan territory." Whitestorm said with a smile as he motioned me to follow.

"How big is Thunderclan territory anyways?" I asked as we went through the camp exit and headed in the direction of the river.

"Well I can tell you that sometimes it's not big enough…" He answered as he showed me the river. "That's the Riverclan territory over on the other side of the river. Take a good scent of it." I opened my mouth and the scent rushed in it smelled of fish. _Yum…_ I thought with a smile.

"Now that you have seen that let's go to the Thunderpath." Whitestorm said seriously as he padded in another direction. We arrived at the Thunderpath, the road smelled, I mean seriously it smelled like road kill! A large truck whizzed by at like a million miles an hour. I opened my mouth to take a whiff…

"Gah! Gak! Man those fumes stink even worse than the ones back in Pittsburg!" I gagged as I breathed in the exhaust fumes. I lived in Pittsburg for five agonizing years of my life so don't tell me it ain't true! I saw Whitestorm eye me with slight confusion, I mentally slapped myself for saying Pittsburg, duh they're cats. They wouldn't know about Pittsburg, duh!

"Oh," I smiled sweetly. 'Pittsburg has tons of fumes like that so it smells awful there." My mentor looked at me funny, but we continued onward. Soon I'd seen all the places well most of them) that I'd only read about in the books. I could've 'sqee-ed' but that would've weirded Whitestorm out majorly.

Mostly the day was spent showing me the territory and borders and telling me what the warrior code was. Man, I wish that I could get to the fight training sometime soon…

"Breezepaw." I was snapped out of my thoughts by my mentor's impatient voice, "pay attention." I snapped into attention as he padded ahead of me.

"Sorry Whitestorm." Then he proceeded to show what felt like the entire territory. Soon he was teaching me how to hunt and then some fighting.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A few weeks later I was hunting by myself, currently, I'm stalking a very annoying squirrel, almost there…

"GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE!!!"

I froze at the noise, no it can't be, not here…

Shakily, I turned around, and saw the biggest, most menacing turkey that I've ever seen in my life. More so, now that I'm a cat and that thing was bigger than me…

"AHHHHH!" Yes I screamed like a little girl, I turned and ran.

"GOBBBLE!!!!" The turkey screeched as it gave chase behind me. I ran like the hounds of hell were after me.

I ran and ran, and ran some more then I crashed into someone.

"Breezepaw?! What's wrong I heard a scream-" It was my mentor Whitestorm.

"T- t- t- tttt- tt- turkey!" I stuttered.

"A what?" Whitestorm doesn't know what a turkey is, oh crud how am I supposed to explain about giant killer birds?

"IT'S A GIANT, FLIGHTLESS KILLER BIRD!" I exclaimed.

"And a kittypet like you is scared of a wittle bird?" Sandpaw mocked.

"Hey! I was almost pecked to death by a whole gaggle of them when I was a kit so don't mock me!" I hissed menacingly at her.

But she continued to mock me along with all the other apprentices about not catching anything today and that I imagine things, save for Firepaw and Graypaw.

Then that night, I couldn't sleep, for some stupid reason I couldn't sleep. I got up and padded outside.

Then I smelt it. Turkey.

I looked at the camp, and saw, silhouetted against the moonlight, the monstrosity of a bird, a turkey.

Oh my gosh, there was more than one. A whole gaggle, around six of them wandering around the camp while everyone was asleep. HOLY CRAP! One of them was taking a sleeping kit! Not on my watch!

I wanted to yell, but fear froze me. Damn not again!

I willed my legs to move and I stalked forward. I was next to the turkey, so with a battle yowl I pounced.

"GOBBLE!!! GOBBBLE!!!" Well if no-one else was awake before, they are now.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" I yelled for good measure before sinking my teeth into the turkey's neck, then the other five turkeys started goabbling and pecking me violently. The turkey that I'm hanging onto started to jerk and screech like a bucking mustang.

All the warriors and Bluestar were awake now so they tried driving off the other turkeys that kept leaving bloody marks in my pelt as they pecked me viscously.

Then I saw the kit, that poor helpless kit, swinging and dangling helplessly. Aw screw my stupid fear, die you stupid turkey!

I dug my claws into its back, and I released my jawhold on the back of its neck swung around, and dug my teeth into what I think might be its jugular vein. It released the kit from its beak and the rest of the clan had split up to deal with the other turkeys.

The turkey ran about wildly as I hung onto its neck, then it fell over and finally started to stagger.

It was like a rodeo that thing, had done everything to get me off it's back, but nothing could-

The turkey jerked wildly and sent me flying into an adjacent tree, I hit the tree, bounced off and landed with a crack! Then, my luck did not help when I was met with a sharp pain in my head as I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in Spottedleaf's Medicine cat den.

"Wha' happened?" I muttered groggily.

"After that bird threw you off, you hit a tree, bounced off, hit the ground, then a tree branch fell and hit you on the head." It was Graypaw, he was visiting me?

"One of your front legs broke when the bird threw you off." The Medicine cat said as she gave me poppy seeds for pain.

"Wha' happened t' da kit, and da turkeys?" I asked as I ate the poppy seeds.

"Well, after the kit was dropped Bluestar saved her, and the warriors and your fellow apprentices took care of the other birds. We killed three of them, the other three ran away." I could smell the fresh kill.

After talking with Graypaw, I limped out of the Medicine cat den for some of that turkey, and what do you know, it tasted awesome.

I saw my mentor nod in approval at me. Then I was herded back to the med. Cat den with a hunk of turkey meat, which tastes delicious by the way!

A couple days later, there was only a little turkey left and Bluestar had called a clan meeting. We all looked up at her, but I spaced out for most of the speech thing.

Breezepaw come forward and receive your warrior name.

I was stunned, like, holy crap I'm getting a warrior name already! Just for facing my worst fear and fighting a turkey! AWESOME!

Oh crud I spaced out again, by the time I snapped out of my thoughts, the clan had chanted my new warrior name.

"Breezewing! Breezewing!"

Oh yeah I can get used to this-

"_Amy!"_

Huh? What?

"Amy," the voice was my sister's, "wake up, we gotta go home, it almost dinner let's go home, it's going to rain soon!"

She dragged me upward by the hand toward home as it started to drizzle.

'_IT WAS ALL A DREAM!' _ I thought sadly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Damn you yell loud…" My sister commented while I cried big anime tears for my loss of un-reality.

THE END

**A/N:** Yep this fanfic is finished! WHOOPEE! Twist ending eh? Yep, I'm happy I can mark this complete now! YAYS!!! I know that some of you are like =(, but right now I'm like =). Because I have one less fanfic to worry about! YAYS!!!


End file.
